1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite backup-type power supply system and particularly to a backup-type power supply system formed by coupling a power supply unit consisting of M+P sets of power supply devices with another or more power supply units consisting of same or different numbers of M+P power supply devices through a power integration platform.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional backup-type power supply system usually consists of a plurality of power supply devices which adopt a common structural design. Namely a plurality of power supply devices share one chassis and a controlling power integration panel. In practice a N+1 architecture is commonly adopted. Take a 1+1 architecture as an example. It consists of two power supply devices. In the event that one of the power supply devices malfunctions, another power supply device can still function normally to provide electric power. According to different requirements, an N+2 architecture may also be adopted.
However, the specifications of the present backup-type power supply system still cannot fully and flexibly meet user's expansion requirements. This is mainly because the backup specification is fixed. For instance, if a backup-type power supply system adopts a 3+1 architecture, in the event that the actual demand requires a 1+1 architecture, the extra two sets of power supply devices are added by taking into account of future expansion purpose. This could result in a real power and dummy power sharing the same structure. Namely, the real power is the 1+1 architecture actually being used, while the extra two sets are dummy power. When user's demand increases, additional two sets of real power are procured to replace the dummy power to form the backup-type power supply system of the 3+1 architecture. In such a condition, the dummy power is useless. Moreover, in the event that the host has to be expanded to a backup-type power supply system in a 5+1 architecture, the original 3+1 architecture cannot be upgraded again. And a new backup-type power supply system of the 5+1 architecture has to be procured. It is a heavy burden to users.